JB's Little Book of Songfics
by Jadedbest
Summary: New Christmas fic added! Seperated by distance and a misuderstanding, will Gohan and Videl find their way back to one other by Christmas? Set to Aaliyah's Miss You. Merry Christmas!
1. A Song For My Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. The song 'A Song for Sky' belongs to Case from the album the 'Open Letter'.  
  
AN: Hi all! It's me again. I have several songfics that I just realized that I next posted here, so I decided to start this little book. This one is my personal favorite out of the group. This fic deals with three different fathers in three different stages of their daughter's lives. Beginning a daddy's girl myself I thought this idea would make a really sweet fic so let me know what you think.  
  
* * *  
  
~You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song for you  
  
I love every thing about you  
  
You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song to you  
  
I love every little thing about you  
  
Sitting here thinking about you girl  
  
And what you mean to me  
  
And how long it took me to believe  
  
How much you really changed my life  
  
In your eyes I can see the sunshine  
  
Girl I'm so happy you're all mine  
  
You are the reason my sunshines  
  
Why everything seems just fine  
  
Your daddy's so proud of you  
  
And all the little things you do  
  
Sometimes I ask my God why  
  
He blessed me with you Sky  
  
Just know that you were made from love  
  
And give thanks above~  
  
As the nurse placed the small bundle in his arms, he was almost afraid he'd hurt her. Krillin looked down at the tiny creature and his heart filled with pride. This was his little girl! He had helped created this sweet little being. He counted her little fingers. He looked into her pretty blue eyes and touched the soft blond peach fuzz on top of her head. She was perfect. Just like her mother. He looked over at his wife. She was sitting on the bed with her hair disheveled (something she normally would never allow) and her eyes tired yet happy. She never looked more beautiful and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. He returned his attention to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. She was so fragile. It was up to him to protect her from the evils of this world and he would or die trying.  
  
"Do you have a name for the baby?" the nurse asked innocently.  
  
Krillin was stunned. He had already vowed to give his life for this little girl and he didn't even know her name yet.  
  
"We'll call her Marron," 18 said softly, glazing at her daughter.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that. See I use to know-" Krillin protested.  
  
"I know. And you loved her very much. Bulma told me all about her," 18 said. " I know you'll love this Marron even more, but this time she'll love you back."  
  
Krillin smiled. His lovely wife never ceased to amaze him. She and his little Marron were his purpose, his reason.  
  
~You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song for you  
  
I love every thing about you  
  
You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song to you  
  
I love every little thing about you  
  
I was walking 'round lost for oh so long  
  
Till a little lady came my way  
  
And she made me say  
  
That I love you  
  
Oh God you should know  
  
Cause now I'm whole  
  
You're in my sole  
  
All I do is think about you baby  
  
You are the reason my sunshines  
  
Why everything seems just fine  
  
Your daddy's so proud of you  
  
And all the little things you do  
  
Sometimes I ask my God why  
  
He blessed me with you Sky  
  
Just know that you were made from love  
  
And give thanks above~  
  
"Don't worry Dad. We'll be back by ten. I promise."  
  
Gohan hesitantly put the car keys in Pan's hand. "Drive carefully."  
  
"I will Dad," Pan said obediently.  
  
"And I want only you, Marron and Bra in the car, understand? No boys."  
  
"Of course not, Daddy," Pan said sweetly as she lightly kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
Gohan frowned. She only called him 'daddy' when she thought she was getting away with something. He followed his daughter to the door and watched her climb behind the wheel of the car. Funny, he was never this worried about her she was off fighting all kinds of evil or flying through space. But maybe that was because he knew he and her grandfather would never let her come to any harm, but who would protect her while she was out in the city streets.  
  
"You know, if you keep frowning like that your face might stick that way."  
  
Gohan looked back and found his wife standing behind him. She walked over and stood beside him.  
  
"She'll be just fine. She always is."  
  
He knew she was trying to make him feel better, but he didn't want to feel better. He wanted his little girl back. When Pan was little she wouldn't go anywhere without him. She would often say 'I want to be just like my dad.' Now most of the time she didn't even tell him she was leaving let alone where she was going.  
  
She had grown up to be a beautiful woman. Just like her mother. He had known that the boys would eventually come, he just hadn't known they would come so soon. He resented the fact that soon one of them would come and take his place in her heart. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Videl sighed at the look in her husband's eyes. 'Looks like I'll be going to bed alone again.' She patted Gohan's arm. "I'll fix you something for your wait," she said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Gohan smiled. His wife knew him too well.  
  
Pan got home at ten o'clock on the dot. She walked into the den and smiled at what she saw. She had known he would be there. He looked as though he had fallen asleep watching TV. He always tired to cover the fact that he waited for her by saying he was watching TV. 'Funny how he never watches TV when I'm home,' she thought with a smile. Pan walked over to the sofa and picked up the blanket lying there (her mother always left one on the nights she went out). She draped it over her father's sleeping form. She kissed him softly then headed up to her room.  
  
~You're in my prayers every night  
  
Asking God to keep you  
  
Safe in His arms it's all right  
  
Pretty little mamma  
  
You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song for you  
  
I love every thing about you  
  
You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song to you  
  
I love every little thing about you  
  
You are the reason my sunshines  
  
Why everything seems just fine  
  
Your daddy's so proud of you  
  
And all the little things you do  
  
Sometimes I ask my God why  
  
He blessed me with you Sky  
  
Just know that you were made from love  
  
And give thanks above~  
  
Vegeta tugged at the rope around his neck that the woman called a tie. He looked himself over in the mirror. 'It's a good thing I'm so handsome. Otherwise I'd look like an idiot in this penguin suit,' he thought. Bulma was the only other person who had ever been able to talk him into one of these. But then again the girl was just like her mother.  
  
'Daddy you have to wear a tux! Every other man in the wedding party is! Even Trunks!' she had wailed. Vegeta had learned early in her life that it was no fun arguing with her because she always won. So in defeat, he had let the woman take his measurements as he gave his son the evil eye.  
  
He really couldn't blame Trunks. Since the day she had been born she had always gotten her way. Her brother adored her and her mother fawned over her. And him? Well, she had always had him wrapped around her little finger. All this wasn't the problem. The problem was that she knew it. Vegeta would never say it out loud, but out of the four of them, she had been the master of the house.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at the memories of his little blue haired child. Bra running across the yard. Bra conning her mother out of a cookie. Bra running to him after he left the gravity room for the day. Bra begging Trunks until he took her to the mall in his new car. He gave his jacket one last tug as he left the room and headed down the hall.  
  
As he walked he thought about when he had first heard she was getting married. He had felt pure hatred toward the man who was taking his little girl away. When he had heard who the man was he had wanted to break something or someone. What was it about Kakarot's off springs that attracted his children so? First, Trunks had wedded Gohan's brat and now Bra wanted to bond with Kakarot's second born.  
  
He had thought he had found a way out of all this when his mate had told him he had to give away the bride. He had happily told her no. There was no way in Hell he was going to give his little girl to anyone. She was his and would remain so. Bulma had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, which had suited him just fine. It was at dinner that night when he given in. Bra had spoken so happily of her future life as Goten's wife that it had almost made Vegeta physically sick. He just couldn't bring himself to crush all her happiness. When Bulma had started to tell Bra about his refusal, he had interrupted her by saying that he hoped Goten could afford her shopping bills. Bra had frowned at her father and Bulma had smiled approvingly. She had known what he was giving up with that statement.  
  
Vegeta reached the Bridal Suite and walked in unannounced. He was awed by what he saw inside. Bra stood near a mirror in a long flowing white gown. Her hair was up in curls with some kind of glitter in it that made it sparkle. It was all topped off by a long veil attached to a diamond tiara. 'The perfect crown for the perfect Saiyan princess,' Vegeta thought.  
  
When Bra noticed her father, she lowered her long lashes. "Hi Daddy," she said shyly.  
  
Bulma stopped fusing with Bra's veil and walked over to her husband. 'She gets more beautiful with each passing year,' Vegeta thought as he watched his mate.  
  
Bulma stopped at her husband's side and kissed his cheek. She turned back to her daughter. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"  
  
Bra blushed and Vegeta smiled. A real smile not a smirk.  
  
Bulma's eyes began to water and Vegeta knew it was time to get her away from her daughter.  
  
"They're about to start, woman. Go and take your seat."  
  
Bulma nodded and walked over and kissed Bra lightly on the cheek, making sure not to get any lipstick on her. Then she left the room before she broke down in tears.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bra and was amazed. Even though he would always see her as the little girl she had been, nothing would change the fact that she was a woman now. She had always been his to protect and now that she was an adult, she wanted him to hand that torch over to someone else. Even though it physically hurt him to even think about doing it, he would give his little girl anything she wanted.  
  
He offered her his arm and she took it. They left the suite and headed towards the chapel. They stood at the entrance as the wedding march began. Just before they started down the aisle she whispered, "I love you, Daddy." He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Goten stood at the altar, his eyes glued to his wife-to-be. Trunks stood next to him as best man. He smiled affectionately at his little sister.  
  
When they reached the altar, Vegeta handed Bra over to Goten and then took his seat next to Bulma. He watched as Goten stared at his daughter as though she was the most precious thing he had ever seen and he began to get angry. What gave the boy the right to look at his daughter that way? Then he remembered that he was the one who given him the right and all he could feel was sadness. It was then that he felt a hand grab his. He looked down to find his mate's fragile hand in his. She smiled at him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. She then turned back to the service and wiped away the tear running down her cheek. She knew how protective Vegeta was over Bra and she knew how much it had cost him to give her to Goten. It made her very proud of her husband.  
  
Vegeta held Bulma hand a little tighter as Bra's new husband kissed her soundly. He stood with rest of the audience as they clapped for young couple. They began to walk up the aisle, but Bra stopped and hugged her mother then she kissed her fathers cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," was all she said. Vegeta touched her face affectionately, then cleared he's throat.  
  
"Go on girl. Your husband is waiting for you."  
  
Bra smiled then turned and walked down the aisle with Goten.  
  
Vegeta watched her walk out the chapel door and he knew he'd done the right thing for his little girl.  
  
~You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song for you  
  
I love every thing about you  
  
You are my reason  
  
Girl I sing this song to you  
  
I love every little thing about you . . . 


	2. Not Your Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Not Your Friend'. It belongs to Case from the album the 'Open Letter'. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters either, but Trunks oh la la….  
  
AN: Okay this little diddie is a bit on the humorous side. Trunks and Pan are dating bout Trunks has noticed that Marron's been paying him more attention than usual. Find out what happens when Trunks ends up on the double date from Hell. Oh, don't forget to review.  
  
* * *  
  
1  
  
2 Your girlfriend wants to get with me  
  
I can tell how she's looks at me  
  
And how she licks her tongue at me  
  
Then asks for a ride home from me  
  
She likes what I do to you  
  
Tell you all the things that you never knew  
  
Like the sky her Ferrari's blue  
  
Spending time in Honolulu  
  
~  
  
"- out with Marron and her date."  
  
Trunks sat up straight on his bed, his long lavender hair flying in his face. "We're what?!" he choked into the receiver.  
  
He heard the frown in Pan's voice, "Trunks aren't you listening to me? I said we're going out with Marron and this new guy she's dating. He's about your age and Krillin and 18 don't trust him alone with her, so I told them that we would go and you could chaperone."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "I really don't think-"  
  
Pan continued as if she hadn't heard him, "You'll have to drive. That's one of the conditions-"  
  
"But, Pan I-"  
  
"- so pick me up at eight and then we'll pick up Marron and then her date. Okay, I have to get ready. Love you bye."  
  
Trunks sat listening to the dial tone, then woke from his daze and placed the phone back on the cradle. He could have told Krillin and 18 that the guy wasn't the problem. Marron was the one they needed to worry about. In the last couple of months Marron had started hitting on him. Nothing dramatic, but she had started to make him uneasy. All her comments had started have little hidden innuendoes in them. He had tried to let her down gently but, she hadn't seemed to be taking any of his hints.  
  
He had tried to say something to Pan, but she had told him it was the arrogance from his father's gene pool making things up. He was not making this up but he couldn't prove it because she was so slick.  
  
Trunks sighed. There was no point in thinking about all this. His only hoped that this new guy would take the heat off himself. On that thought he dressed for the night ahead.  
  
~  
  
Pan wasn't ready when he got there (as usually). This time instead of making him wait for her, she just carried her entire make up kit with her. When they reached Marron's, she wasn't quiet finished.  
  
"Trunks go in and get her. By the time you guys come back out, I'll be all set."  
  
Trunks thought about protesting but decided it was no use. He got out the car mumbling and walked up the drive.  
  
Inside he greeted Marron's parents. Krillin had just asked him about his mother when Marron came downstairs. She had on a black trench coat that was button all the way to the top. Trunks thought this strange considering how warm it was outside. Marron sweetly kissed both her parents then proceeded Trunks out the door.  
  
Trunks almost bumped into her when she stopped just inside the enclosed porch. She turned to face Trunks then began to unbutton her coat.  
  
"Trunks," she asked sweetly, "can I ask you something?"  
  
She tossed her coat aside to reveal a black, strapless, mini-dress. Only thing else on her body was a black choker and a pair of strapy black six- inch heeled sandals. Trunks mouth gapped open.  
  
"Do you think Zach will like my outfit?" she asked with an arch of a brow.  
  
"I don't know," Trunks said hoarsely.  
  
"Well…" Marron asked advancing on him, "do you like it?"  
  
Trunks gulped as Marron stopped just in front of him and began to turn slowly to give him a better look. She threw him a saucy look over her bare shoulder.  
  
"Huh … you look.. I ..me-an…. what I'm trying to …. Fine. You look fine. But don't you think it's a little much for a double date?" Trunks stammered clearing his throat.  
  
"I don't think it's too much of anything."  
  
'You got that right,' Trunks thought.  
  
A knowing little smile played on Marron's lips. "Anyway, I need this dress for my mission tonight."  
  
"Mission?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"You'll see…," Marron said as she headed towards the car.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath. He was in deep trouble.  
  
~  
  
I told you once before  
  
About that girl  
  
She's so mysterious  
  
So watch that girl  
  
And keep that girl away from me  
  
Cause she's jocking me  
  
~  
  
"Doesn't Marron look hot!" Pan exclaimed when Trunks reached the car.  
  
"Sure," he mumbled as he climbed behind the wheel of the car.  
  
They pick up Marron's date and Trunks was happy that it appeared that Marron was completely fixated on him. They sat in the back seat talking quietly. Every once and a while a giggle would come from Marron. Trunks let himself start to relax.  
  
"So where are we going?" Trunks asked as he stopped at a stoplight.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do Marron?" Pan asked as she turned to the back seat.  
  
"How about a movie and then dinner and dancing at the club? Is that okay with you Zach?" Marron asked.  
  
"Fine by me," Zach said never taking his roaming eye off his date.  
  
"All right the movies it is," Trunks said turning down the right street.  
  
They reached the theater and bought their tickets. They decided to forgo the snacks since they were going out to dinner.  
  
Marron hadn't even looked in Trunks direction since the porch incident so he really hadn't paid attention to their seating. It wasn't until he found himself between Marron and Pan in the dark theater that he realized he shouldn't have let his guard drop.  
  
The movie was a comedy and the whole audience was rolling with laughter. After one big laugh, Marron placed her hand on his knee as if to catch her breath. But once the scene had settled down she left her hand where it was. Trunks threw her a warning look but she wasn't looking at him as she began to draw lazy circles with her fingertips on his knee. Her hand slowly began to move up to his thigh. Trucks didn't know what to do to stop her without causing a scene. When her hand moved to his belt buckle, he caught her hand and began to fake a coughing fit. Marron only smiled as she laced her hands in her lap.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pan asked with concern.  
  
Trunks nodded. "I just need some fresh air," he said getting up. He stayed outside the rest of the show.  
  
~  
  
You're girl  
  
Wanting me  
  
I see her  
  
Watching me  
  
She's licking  
  
Her lips at me  
  
She's not your friend that girl  
  
~  
  
"It's a shame you missed the rest of the movie. The end was really good," Pan said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, a shame," Trunks murmured as he scowled into the rearview mirror at Marron who only lowered her long lashes and turned her attention to her date. Pan had been looking for her club pass in her purse so she had missed the exchange.  
  
Once they got to the club and were seated, Pan began to politely chat with Zach. Trunks had been listening to the conversation until he felt something make it's way up the cuff of his pants. Trunks looked across the table to find Marron staring at him. A smile played around her lips. She moved her foot outside his cuff and moved up to massage his calf with her foot.  
  
"Right Trunks?"  
  
Trunks tried to focus on what Pan was saying to him. He was trying his best to ignore Marron.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
Pan sighed in irritation, "I said, this is one of our favorite places to go out."  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah our favorite," he said trying to hind the strain in his voice.  
  
Marron's foot was steadily moving up and Trunks was trying desperately to swat her foot away. But every time he popped her foot she just moved it to another spot on his leg. He was definitely losing this battle. 'Somebody help me,' he prayed.  
  
Like a gift from Heaven, at that moment, Aaliyah's "Rock the Boat' came on. Pan jumped up.  
  
"That is my song. Come on Trunks. Dance with me." Trunks jumped up and happily followed her to the dance floor.  
  
Marron frowned. That was not part of the plan.  
  
~  
  
So shady  
  
I see her  
  
Watching me  
  
She's licking  
  
Her lips at me  
  
She's not your friend your girl  
  
~  
  
2.1 He watched her hips sway to the rhythm of the music. Damn she looked good in the tight, dark blue hip hugger jeans with the matching jean tube top. 'She looks good enough to eat,' Trunks thought as she moved closer to him on the dark dance floor.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, making her long silky black hair fly behind her. It played sexily with her shoulder as she tilted her head back to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.  
  
Trunks licked his lips when she buried her head in his shoulder. 'I wonder what Gohan would say if she didn't come home tonight,' he wondered.  
  
Marron watched the little interlude closely from the table.  
  
"Zach, will you dance with me?" she asked.  
  
"I would, but I'm not really a good dancer."  
  
Marron smiled, 'Perfect.'  
  
~  
  
You're friend wants to get wit me  
  
She's hawking me down like you wouldn't believe  
  
Leaving her panties at my doorstep too  
  
Written me letters dissin you  
  
She's a freak like I told you so  
  
Said she wanna go toe to toe  
  
With me and your other girl Coko  
  
Just sit back baby and watch her go  
  
~  
  
As the song came to an end, Pan looked up at Trunks. "I wonder what my dad would say if I didn't come home tonight," she said with a smile. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Trunks turned around to find Marron behind him. 'Ah hell, just when the night was starting to look good,' he thought.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I really want to dance and my date doesn't know how. So, Pan, can I borrow yours?"  
  
"By all means take him. I'm done with him anyway…for now," she added giving Trunks a sexy smile.  
  
Trunks would have appreciated it a lot more if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew what lay ahead for him. He watched Pan abandon him on the dance floor, then he turned to Marron and gave her a look that said 'Don't play with me'. Much to Trunks' disgust, the DJ played another slow song. Marron walked over to him and opened her arms.  
  
Trunks gave her a warning glance before taking her in his arms. He put enough space between them to fit another person.  
  
"Trunks it's really no fun dancing this way," Marron pouted as she pushed herself closer to him.  
  
Trunks cringed as she wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands way to close to her butt. Trunks quickly moved them to the middle of her back. She giggled and wrapped her own arms around his waist. They swayed to the music for a few seconds and then Marron moved her hands to cup Trunks butt. 'That's it,' Trunks thought. Roughly grabbing her arm he dragged Marron across the room to the corner.  
  
"I want you to cut the bull, Marron," he said in a menacing voice.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Marron said innocently.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play games with you. If you haven't noticed I'm dating Pan, YOUR FRIEND, right now. I want you to quit playing all the little sex games. Do you understand?"  
  
"You don't mean that," Marron said stubbornly.  
  
"The hell I don't," Trunks countered.  
  
Marron chewed on her bottom lip. "If it's really what you want-"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Fine," Marron said.  
  
They walked back over to the table to find Zach and Pan chatting pleasantly.  
  
Pan looked at Marron's sad face with concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Actually, I'd kind of like to go home now, if that all right?"  
  
"Are you sure, babe?" Zach asked. He had been sure he'd score tonight.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a bad headache all of a sudden," Marron complained.  
  
"Okay, we'll go, then." Pan said as she linked arms with Marron and led her to the coat closet.  
  
Trunks, lagging behind the others, couldn't say he wasn't happy to see the evening end. But one good thing had come out of the evening, he didn't have to worry about Marron anymore.  
  
~  
  
I told you once before  
  
About that girl  
  
She's so mysterious  
  
So watch that girl  
  
And keep that girl away from me  
  
Cause she's jocking me  
  
~  
  
They dropped Zach off first and Marron walked him to the door like a good date should. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and then quickly returned to the car.  
  
"Man, all I want to do is go home, listen to my Case CD, and go to bed," Marron said as she rested her head on the back of her seat.  
  
"Oh, Marron you can't do that because I have your Case CD. I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn, I just knew that was going to make me feel better. Oh, well," she said sadly.  
  
"Marron I'm so- wait. What if Trunks takes me home first. Then you could get the CD and then he could take you home."  
  
"I don't want to put him out-" Marron started.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. Right Trunks?"  
  
Trunks hesitated. Did he really want to be left alone in a dark car with Marron? Well, she had seemed to take what he said well enough.  
  
"No. No problem at all."  
  
~  
  
You're girl  
  
Wanting me  
  
I see her  
  
Watching me  
  
She's licking  
  
Her lips at me  
  
She's not your friend the girl  
  
~  
  
When they reached Pan's house, Marron ran inside to grab the CD. Trunks and Pan stayed out on the porch. He kissed her soundly. When he finally let her up for air they were both breathless.  
  
When she recovered, she said breathlessly, "We'll have to try that staying out all night thing soon. No matter what my dad thinks," she added slyly.  
  
Trunks chuckled huskily and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Then he sent her in the house before he broke his promise to keep his hands off her.  
  
He waited in the car for Marron. She didn't say a word to him when she got in. There was a thick silence between them all the way to her house.  
  
Trunks pulled into her driveway and waited for her to get out. He was shocked when she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you for the ride home. Then again…maybe I do," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Trunks tried to push her away. "I thought we talked about this at the club."  
  
"We did and I know that you only said all those things because Pan was just across the room. Well now she's not," she said reaching for his belt buckle.  
  
Trunks caught her hand and shook his head. "But what about all that talk about wanting to go home and listen to your CD?"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I didn't know Pan had my CD? She always seems to have what should belong to me," she said with disgust.  
  
Trunks shook his head as she started to come closer. "Don't do this, Marron."  
  
"It's okay Trunks. No one will know. I promise. I won't tell a soul-" she said as she pounced on him.  
  
In his attempt to get away from her, Trunks fell on the horn. A light went on inside the house.  
  
"Crap, now look what you've done," Marron said as she started to get off him.  
  
The door to the house opened and Krillin stepped out. "Marron, sweetheart, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Daddy. I'll be right in." She quickly looked around and found Trunks black coat in the back. "I need to borrow this," she said as she bottomed up the jacket. Then she jumped out the car and ran up the walkway to where her father was standing.  
  
Krillin lifted a hand and waved at Trunks as he escorted his daughter into the house. Trunks was so stunned that he could barely lift a hand to return the gesture.  
  
~  
  
So shady  
  
I see her  
  
Watching me  
  
She's licking  
  
Her lips at me  
  
~  
  
Trunks unlocked the door and walked in. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. What a night.  
  
"Late night. Even for you and Gohan's brat, son."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his father sitting on the sofa, a paper in his hands.  
  
He looked up from the paper with a smirk, "Then again, Pan called almost an hour ago to see if you had gotten home all right."  
  
Trunks looked down at himself. He realized that his father must taken notice of the bottoms missing from his shirt and the lipstick on his collar. He knew exactly what Vegeta was thinking.  
  
"Dad you don't even want to know," was all he said as he headed towards his room.  
  
Vegeta returned his attention to the paper. 'That's my boy,' he thought with a smile.  
  
~  
  
She's not your friend your girl…  
  
~  
  
* * *  
  
So, what do you think? Let me know in your reviews. Also I would like to apologize if there are any Marron fans who are offended by her behavior in this fic. She was all I had to work with for this fic! I'm sorry. So please don't be mad. Anyway don't forget to review. And as always, thanks for reading. 


	3. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. The song 'Missing You' belongs to Case from the album 'Open Letter'.  
  
AN: Hi all! Here's another one of my favorite songfics. It's called Missing You. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
~Standing here looking out my window  
  
1 My nights are long and my days are cold  
  
Cause I don't have you  
  
How can I be so damn demanding?~  
  
  
  
ChiChi sat at her kitchen table coffee cup in hand. She was staring out her small kitchen window.  
  
'I can't remember the last time I only had one plate to wash,' she thought with a small smile.  
  
Yamucha had dragged Gohan out on one of his girl hunts. She didn't like the idea of Gohan chasing women, but she decided it was time to let him make his own decisions. Well, some of them anyway. Goten and Trunks had begged her until she had let Goten go over Bulma's. She felt bad leaving Bulma with three Saiyan appetites, but the only other choice was to keep them herself. Those two were way too much for one woman to handle. Bulma, at least, had Vegeta's help.  
  
~I know you said that it's over now  
  
2 But I can't let go  
  
Everyday I want to pick up the phone  
  
And tell you that you're everything I need and more  
  
If only I could find you~  
  
It was nights like these when she missed him the most. She had never had the same stimulating conversations with him that she now had with Gohan but it was nice just being with him.  
  
She had never told him how much she enjoyed his company.  
  
ChiChi shook her head. She was not and, I repeat, was not going to get all sad and depressed during her first quiet time in months. She was going to clean her home. It always gave her a certain peace to set her home to rights.  
  
3 ~Like a cold summer afternoon  
  
Like a snow coming down in June  
  
Like a wedding without a Groom  
  
I'm missing you  
  
I'm the desert without the sun  
  
4 You're the one and without a doubt  
  
I'm the ring without a hand  
  
I'm missing you~  
  
As she went through her living room with the duster she stopped at her end table. Here there was a clutter of pictures both new and old. She picked one and regretted as soon as she did. It was her wedding photo. She remembered how their wedding had almost been ruined. There had been another great evil that Goku had had to vanquish. She had been so worried about him. She always was. As she sniffled, she wondered what he was doing at that moment. 'Probably eating Heaven out of house and home,' she thought with a smile.  
  
~Driving around thought I saw you pass me  
  
My rearview mirrors playing tricks on me  
  
Cause you fade away  
  
5 Maybe I'm just hallucinating  
  
6 Cause my loneliness has got the best of me and my hearts so weak  
  
Everyday I want to pick up the phone  
  
7 And tell you that you're everything I need and more  
  
If only I could find you~  
  
8  
  
The next photo was a picture of her boys.  
  
Gohan.  
  
He was her first born and the only reason she survived those first few months after Goku's refusal to come back. There were times when she just wanted to die, but then she would look at her baby and know she had to be strong. Then she had learned she was pregnant.  
  
She fingered Goten's face lightly. He was so much like his father that it almost hurt her to look at him sometimes. And just like his father he amazed her everyday. She was secretly proud that he had become a super Saiyin so young. She just hoped that neither Gohan nor Vegeta found out, because if they did she would loses the last man in her life to fighting as well.  
  
She looked over their happy faces in the photo. She wished Goku could see how well they were growing up.  
  
~Like a cold summer afternoon  
  
Like a snow coming down in June  
  
Like a wedding without a Groom  
  
I'm missing you  
  
9 I'm the desert without the sun  
  
You're the one and without a doubt  
  
I'm the ring without a hand  
  
I'm missing you~  
  
The next photo was a group picture. ChiChi hadn't wanted to go on the outing but Bulma had kept pestering her, telling her it would be fun to get out the house. Bulma had finally won because Vegeta refused to go if ChiChi didn't have to be 'tortured' too. Bulma had been trying to do the right thing but she didn't know that she only had caused ChiChi more pain.  
  
They had reached the picnic site and Goten and Trunks had disappeared. She could've spent the day with Gohan but he had decided to go to the movies instead. So ChiChi had spent the day alone watching her friends enjoy themselves.  
  
Krillin and 18 had protectively watched Marron as she played with a rattle, small smiles on their faces. Goku had looked at her and Gohan the same way Krillin was looking at 18 and Marron. She had looked away because the scene hurt to watch. She had turned to see Bulma laughing as she tried to force- feed Vegeta the cake she had made. ChiChi smiled sadly. You would never have seen her having to force feed Goku anything.  
  
~Like a cold summer afternoon  
  
Like a snow coming down in June  
  
Like a wedding without a Groom  
  
I'm missing you  
  
I'm the desert without the sun  
  
You're the one and without a doubt  
  
I'm a ring without a hand  
  
I'm missing you~  
  
She looked over all her memories sitting right there on that table and tears started to well up in her eyes. Damn, she had promised herself she wouldn't do this. Obviously, cleaning hadn't done much to lighten her mood. She wiped her eyes and started putting up her cleaning supplies. She would not sit all alone in her house and cry. She was stronger than that.  
  
~Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
10 Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Say cause I'm, I'm missing youuu yeah  
  
Like a cold summer afternoon  
  
Like a snow coming down in June  
  
Like a wedding without a Groom  
  
I'm missing you~  
  
After showering, ChiChi climbed into bed. It was funny how after 5 and a half years she could still feel him next to her in bed. She thought how it had felt to have his arms around her and she felt the sobs growing in her throat. They had conceived two children in this bed. Gohan's bassinet had sat at the end of this same bed. Goku would get up when he cried at night and rock him back to sleep. ChiChi had secretly watched her husbands' interaction with their son and had stored it up for later days. Goten's bassinet had sat in the same place. Goku hadn't been able to rock him to sleep. At the thought, ChiChi's tears broke free. Heartbreaking, gut- wrenching sobs tore themselves from deep within her. She had never felt such grief, agony and pain in her entire life. She cried for her husband, she cried for her sons, but most of all she cried for herself.  
  
  
  
~Like a cold summer afternoon  
  
Like a snow coming down in June  
  
Like a wedding without a Groom  
  
I'm missing you  
  
11 I'm the desert without the sun  
  
You're the one and without a doubt  
  
I'm the ring without a hand  
  
I'm missing you~  
  
Gohan unlocked the door and entered the house. Boy, was he ever glad to be home. He hated going out with Yamucha and he was sure Yamucha felt the same way. Yamucha was a great guy and everything but Gohan just wasn't into women chasing. He walked right pass the kitchen having already eaten and headed towards his room. He stopped by his mother's door to tell her he was home. What he heard at her door, broke his heart. He knew his mother wasn't coping as well as she tried to make people think, he just hadn't known how hard a time she was having. He opened the door and walked in. She had tucked herself into a small ball and was crying her heart out. Gohan sat on the bed and pulled his sobbing mother into his arms.  
  
"I – just- miss him- so much," she said through her tears.  
  
"I know," was all Gohan could say. He hugged her tighter to his chest and let cry her pain away.  
  
  
  
~I can't say more I can't say no more baby  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
12 Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah …………  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Poor ChiChi. I hope you liked this fic. Please don't forget to review. 


	4. Love of my Life

Disclaimer: I don't * sigh heavily * own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. The song 'Love of my Life' belongs to Case from the album 'Open Letter' (as you can see I was very inspired by this album).  
  
AN: Okay folks this fic is kind of AU because it takes place at a party sometime during the mysterious three year period between Trunks and the Androids. Vegeta and Bulma have had their night of passion and have gone their separate ways. Bulma is back with Yamcha (who didn't cheat on her in this fic). V and B say they're through with one another but we all know better.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Such vivid thoughts  
  
Came running through my mind All the time I had the chance to Make you mine I let that chance go and slip away And I still regret it to this day Cause I knew you were that special Kind of love everywhere As if you fell down from above But at that time I was too Blind to see And now. ~  
  
He didn't even know why he was here. He looked around the room. It was decorated in beautiful colors of blue and silver. Couples danced around the dance floor to the band playing soft sweet melodies. The romantic nature of the room made Vegeta sick. He was about to turn and leave when he spotted her. She was in the center of the dance floor. Her soft silver dress went perfect with the colors of the room. The dress was strapless and belled out from her hips and lightly brushed the floor whenever she swayed. There was a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. And she was in that human's arms. She was the reason he was here. When the invitation had been slipped under his bedroom door, he had known this would be his chance to catch a glimpse of her. It had been almost a month since he'd seen her and it was driving him crazy.  
  
She was always near and yet he couldn't have her. Wouldn't let himself have her. There was no doubt in his mind that if he went to her she would take him back. But he wouldn't. It was too close to begging and that was something he wouldn't do. Not for anyone.  
  
But it was tempting. She looked wonderful tonight and there was something different about her. Something that added to her beauty. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it enchanted him none the less. ~ I may have lost the true love of my life Cause I know that in my mind I was afraid I could belong to the wrong some one else Cause I know that in her heart she was afraid ~  
  
She knew why she had invited him. She had needed to see him. She had spotted him as soon as he had entered the room. His presence had filled the room. She couldn't believe he had worn a suit. She remember buying the suit with the other purchases she had gotten for him when he had first started staying at Capsule Corp. She had never actually expected to see him wear it.  
  
As she watched him out the corner of her eye she thought about the things that had happened between them. She had just told Yamcha she wanted to cool things down between them. She told him it was because they had been drifting apart. Though it was true it wasn't the real reason. The reason was Vegeta. She was attracted to him. Really attracted. And she hadn't felt it was right to keep Yamcha when she felt so strongly for Vegeta.  
  
The night they had made love, she had never been happier. He had been so gentle with her that she had thought he must really care for her. When she had woken up in bed alone, her heart had broken. She had been just another roll in the hay to him. She hadn't seen him around since that night. He seemed to be taking great pains to avoid her.  
  
She'd felt devastated. The one person she had ever truly wanted, needed, didn't want her. She guessed that's why when Yamucha had asked her to marry him she'd said yes. She had told him about the child. He had looked hurt when she told him who the father was, but he had quickly covered it. He said he didn't mind. He would raise the baby as his own as long as no one else, especially Vegeta, knew it wasn't his. Bulma had been touched, but for some reason didn't feel happy. She was twenty-one, her parents had thrown her a beautiful birthday party, she was in her fiancée's arms, and she was miserable. And she only knew one way to make it better.  
  
~ The other night I saw you with your friend Wondering if you're happy in love with him We said hello then I moved along Felt so wrong but I knew I had to carry on Couldn't look each other up in the eye Knowing if we did we'd be paralyzed Knowing these feelings are still here. ~  
  
He watched Yamcha tighten his arms around her and he wanted to break something. He didn't deserve to have her, but he didn't want her with anyone else either. It made perfect sense to him that she should just remain alone, as he would, since he couldn't have her. It wasn't that he wanted her to be unhappy it was just that he couldn't take watching her in someone else's arms. At that moment she caught his eye. She swayed to the music as she looked into his eyes. He for a moment he was lost in her startling blue gaze, then he put his head down. Bulma turned her face into Yamcha's neck.  
  
"She looks great tonight doesn't she?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakarot standing next him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Goku smiled, "Nothing. I was just wondering if you told Bulma Happy Birthday yet."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because she wants you to."  
  
"The woman wants nothing from me. She has her human."  
  
Goku shook his head. "You know better than that, Vegeta."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta walked out the door that led to the balcony and leaned against the wall looking up at the sky.  
  
~ But if that day comes along that You are by my side Than I will not have to say ~  
  
He had rejected her again. This time with his eyes. She'd seen a want, a need in his eyes and then he'd turned away. Until she felt the pain of his rejection she hadn't known how strong her feeling for him still were.  
  
"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Yamcha asked. He had felt her body stiffen.  
  
That was it. She couldn't do this. Yamcha loved her, really loved her. She couldn't bring herself to take that love when she knew she didn't love him back.  
  
"Can we go outside and talk?"  
  
"Sure babe." He led her off the dance floor and walked her out to the balcony. Neither noticed the figure standing in the shadows.  
  
She stepped back and looked at him as she began taking off his ring. "I am sorry, Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha looked down at the ring. When he looked up at her again there was no surprise in his face. "Is it because of him or the baby?"  
  
Vegeta's ears perked up at the word 'baby'.  
  
Bulma put her head down. "Both. I can't ask you to raise his child without telling him about the baby first. But that wouldn't be fair to you either, since you wanted no one to know. You would end up hating me and I couldn't take that because you're one of my dearest friends. I'm so sorry."  
  
Yamcha cleared his throat. "Your dearest friend, but not the love of your life."  
  
Bulma lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Is he the love of your life?" Yamcha asked quietly.  
  
Bulma looked up at him. "I think so," she answered just as quietly.  
  
Yamcha nodded sadly. He took the ring and placed it in his pocket. "I guess I can't compete with that, now, can I?" He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good bye, Bulma." With that he turned and went back into the party.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath to hold her tears at bay. She watched Yamcha retreat until something moved out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Vegeta!" she said in surprise as he stepped at of the shadows.  
  
~ I may have lost the true love of my life Cause I know that in my mind I was afraid I could belong to the wrong some one else Cause I know that in her heart she was afraid ~  
  
Vegeta walked over to her, keeping his eyes on hers. When he was directly in front of her he lowered his eyes meaningfully to her stomach.  
  
"You would let that human raise my child."  
  
Bulma turned her face away. "Obviously not. I sent him away didn't I?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed her chin and gently turned her face till she was looking at him. "That's because you belong to me."  
  
Bulma's eyes began to tear as she tried to strengthen her resolve. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She would not let him get her hopes for them up again only to be rejected. She looked at him. "I belong to no one," she said.  
  
Vegeta unpinned her shawl and let it float to the ground, revealing a small pink scar on her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the mark. Bulma sighed in pleasure. Vegeta lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "You belong to me."  
  
Bulma could only nod her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her, lightly brushing his lips across hers. The kiss became more urgent as he pulled her into his arms. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and she pulled him closer to her weaving her hands in his hair. She finally had the love of her life.  
  
Yamcha watched the scene from the doorway. When he couldn't take anymore he turned and left the party. Left the true love of his life...  
  
~ I may have lost the true love of my life Cause I know that in my mind I was afraid I could belong to the wrong some one else Cause I know that in her heart she was afraid.  
  
* ** Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks for reading. 


	5. The Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, but I am working out a plan to kidnap Vegeta and keep him prisoner in my bedroom (I don't mean it that way. okay maybe I do). I also do not own the song 'Differences'. It belongs to Ginuwine from the album 'The Life'. If you were wondering there is a kidnapping plan in the works for Ginuwine also. (I definitely mean it that way.)  
  
AN: As far as DBZ bad guys go, none have come as far as 18 and Vegeta. So this songfic is dedicated to those who helped them get where they are today. Krillin and Bulma.  
  
* * *  
  
My whole life has changed Since you came in I knew back then You were that special one I'm so in love So deep in love You make my life complete You are so sweet No one competes Glad you came into my life You blind me with your love With you I have no sight ~  
  
Many wondered why she married him. She was beautiful. Model standards, beautiful. He was short, bald, and had no nose. They said she could have had any man she wanted. Someone handsomer, richer, taller. Yet, she had chosen him. This even amazed him. When they asked she ignored them. They could never understand all he had done for her. And she wasn't going to attempt to tell them, because it almost couldn't be put into words.  
  
~ Girl you open me, I'm wide open And I'm doing things, I never do But I feel so good, I feel so good Why it takes so long for me finding you This is my story and I'm telling you It's not fiction it's surly a fact Without you right here having my back I really don't know just where I'd be at ~  
  
He'd protected her when the others had wanted her dead. He had cared for when she had tried to destroy his friends. He had seen how lost she was and he had found her. The day he had been willing to wish back 'the man she loved' she had fallen. She had been his from that day on. She hadn't tried to stop herself, not really, because she already knew she was lost. In later years he had helped her change, given her a child, and the love she had yearned for. HE was the difference.  
  
~ My whole life has changed Since you came in I knew back then You were that special one I'm so in love So deep in love You make my life complete You are so sweet No one competes Glad you came into my life You blind me with your love With you I have no sight ~  
  
He had been caught. That's how she had become his mate. From the day he had seen her she had drawn him. From the day his ship had crashed behind her home, she had done everything imaginable to piss him off. And yet, she had enthralled him at the same time. There was a magic in her aqua blue eyes that had pulled at him. And he had wanted to let himself fall.  
  
~ I analyzed myself I was buck wild Never thought about settling down But all the time I knew I was ready But not with all my friends around But girl I put you first now You made me helped mold me Turned me into a man I'm so responsible And I owe it all to you ~  
  
He was evil. He had killed millions without a batting an eye and had never looked back. He was a monster. She had loved him anyway. He knew her friends had thought she was crazy. HE had thought she was crazy. But she hadn't seemed to care and had offered her heart still. He had sneered at her. Cursed her. Had even turned away from their child. Still she offered him the healing that was her arms. He had been captured from the day she had given him that damned pink shirt, he had realized. So he had finally accepted the love that he didn't deserve. The love she said he deserved most. SHE was the difference.  
  
~ God blessed me He was good to me when he sent you I'm so happy baby ~  
  
She was saved. And it was because of him. It was the first time she had ever felt complete. And she couldn't help but like the feeling.  
  
~ Share my world I'm so in love I'm addicted to your love baby ~  
  
He was bonded to her. She was embedded into his soul and there was nothing he could do about it. And now that he thought about it he really didn't want to do anything about it.  
  
~ My whole life has changed Since you came in I knew back then You were that special one I'm so in love So deep in love You make my life complete You are so sweet No one competes Glad you came into my life You blind me with your love With you I have no sight You've made the difference in my life.  
  
* * *  
  
Kind of sappy, huh? Tell me what you think. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And as always thanks for reading. 


	6. Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song "Miss You." Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and Aaliyah owns the song "Miss You."  
  
AN: Merry Christmas all!!!! Much love to hippiechick who beta-ed this for me even though she was sick in bed. I know, I'm a slave driver ^_~. I hope you all enjoy this and have a safe and happy holiday.  
  
* * *  
  
~ It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you ~  
  
"I really don't know about this, Videl," Hercule frowned at his only child. What made her think she was ready to make such a move? No, it was best she listen to him and stay. The world champ is always right.  
  
Videl sighed, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. She was not even going to get into this with him again. This was exactly why she didn't want him coming to the airport with her in the first place. He had been trying to talk her out of going away to school since she made her decision after graduation. She was going and that was the simple fact. He had to deal with it. "I love you, Dad. I'll call you when I reach school. Okay?"  
  
Hercule frowned again then nodded. "All right but if you get scared or lonely or just want to come home call me and I'll come get you."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad." Giving him one last hug, she pulled back and turned to the other member of her ship off party. Hands in pockets, finding great interest in his shoes, he looked almost as bashful as he had the first time she'd seen him. Taking a deep breath, she approached the real reason behind her leaving.  
  
When she stopped in front of him he looked up and smiled softly at her. "He still doesn't want you to go, huh?"  
  
She shrugged and readjusted the strap of her carry-on bag. "He'll get over it."  
  
He nodded at the comment. For a brief moment it seemed he was going to add something, but then he smiled again. "Well, have a safe trip. Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, sure. You too. What time is your flight?" she asked, fumbling with the strap again.  
  
"Oh, I'm not taking a plane. I'm just gonna, well, you know," he said making a little flying motion with his hand. At her nod of understanding, he slipped the hand back in his pocket.  
  
"Well," she said after a brief silence.  
  
"Well," he answered.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "I should go. My flight, well, you know."  
  
"Yeah," he said, lowering his eyes again.  
  
"Call me when you get there. Okay?" she said with forced flippancy.  
  
He looked up. "Maybe but, well, I'll have a lot of unpacking to do, and I'm sure you will too," he trailed off.  
  
Biting her lip, she nodded. "Yeah, I know." Nothing left to say, she held her hand out to him. "Good-bye, Gohan."  
  
He looked at the hand a moment before taking it. "Good-bye, Videl," he said softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
Wearying her bottom lip, she pulled her hand from his. She waved at her father, who'd been trying to look discreet as the two said their good-byes then turned toward the terminal. She handed her ticket to the young brunette at the counter. As the smiling attendant looked over her papers, Videl couldn't help glancing back and was met immediately with his watchful gaze. His cheeks reddened when he realized he was caught, and he raised his hand to wave.  
  
She didn't return the gesture as she turned back to the counter and took her boarding pass from the woman. She didn't look back as she headed to her plane.  
  
~  
  
Off to college  
  
Yes you went away  
  
Straight from high school  
  
You up and left me  
  
We were close friends  
  
Also lovers  
  
Did everything  
  
For one another  
  
~  
  
Videl held her psychology book a little tighter to her breast as she sloshed through the snow on her way across campus. This cold weather was driving her nuts. She was accustomed to the warm sunshine back home.  
  
Home.  
  
Sighing, she wiped the thoughts, which always seemed to follow that single word away from her mind. She had a final she needed to focus on.  
  
"Videl? Videl are you listening to me?!"  
  
No, she hadn't been. Turning her head, she frowned at the pretty, brown- skinned woman next to her. "I'm sorry, Lisa. What?"  
  
Lisa sighed. "I said he's really, really nice. I think you'd like him. Plus he's super cute," she finished, giving Videl a little nudge with her elbow.  
  
Videl frowned. In the semester she'd been here, she'd met a lot of people but hadn't grown so close, so fast to any like she had with Lisa. She figured part of it was the fact that they were roomies and after living with a person for four months you had to either be close or hate each other's guts. Hating each other was definitely not the case with them. Lisa was like a sister to her. That's why she didn't get as angry as she would have gotten with anyone else constantly trying to fix her up. She knew Lisa did, only because she cared.  
  
As their friendship had grown, each girl had confided much of their past in the other. Videl had really surprised herself when she discussed a certain love of her life with her new friend. She had been trying her hardest to forget the day Gohan told her he was leaving. She hadn't even seen it coming, though she guessed she should have. ChiChi was determined that her baby would be a scholar and so it was only natural she would expect him to continue his education after high school. It's just...well, she had kind of hoped he would want to stay closer to home, want to stay with her. He was much more than just her best friend and, as things had happened shortly after the mess with Majin Buu, her first lover. She'd thought they'd meant so much to one another. She guessed she had been wrong.  
  
All of this, she shared with Lisa; effectively convincing the other girl Gohan was a jerk. Videl tried to tell her friend Gohan Son and the word jerk, would never fit together, but the girl wasn't hearing it. Lisa had decided it was now her job to find her new best buddy another guy to get her mind off the one who had abandoned her.  
  
Trying to keep her aggravation at bay, Videl shook her head at the other girl. "I'm sure he's wonderful, Lisa, but I think I'll pass."  
  
Lisa sighed as they reached their building, and Videl opened the door for them to enter. "But why, Videl? You haven't been on a date since school started. What could it hurt to just meet him?"  
  
"I'm here to learn, not meet guys," Videl told her as she started up the stairs, tugging her hood off her head as she went.  
  
"College isn't just about going to class everyday. You have to get out and meet people. I bet my last dollar Gohan is," she added, following her friend up the steps.  
  
"Lisa," Videl said in warning.  
  
Choosing to ignore the girl's tone, Lisa pressed the issue as she quickened her pace to be in step with her companion. "Come on, girl. You can't sit around swooning over this guy forever. Okay, so maybe he was perfect when you were together, but obviously he's moved on. It's time you did too."  
  
Lisa silently questioned if she'd pushed too far when Videl paused in her step, and a hurt look crossed her eyes. After nipping at her lip a minute, Videl took a deep breath. "Maybe I don't want to move on," she said softly before starting to walk again.  
  
Lisa frowned at her friend's back until the girl disappeared in one of the classrooms. Sighing, she followed her into the room.  
  
~ Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
  
Come back......to me  
  
Can you......hear me (Callin')  
  
Hear me......callin' (For you)  
  
For you......'Cuz it's  
  
~  
  
Gohan frowned down at the Calculus book. "How can it be two?" he muttered in frustration. Never, in all the years he'd been in school had he had problems with math, and yet, this class was killing him. Sighing, he tossed the pencil down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to focus. The final in this class was tomorrow, and for the life of him, he couldn't focus on the work in front of him.  
  
Focusing became even harder when a muddy football landed on his math book. Frowning, he looked up at the tall green-eyed, dark-haired boy covered from head to toe in the very same mud covering his pigskin.  
  
The man's face scrunched up in disgust as his eyes rolled skyward dramatically. "G-man, please tell me you're not studying again."  
  
Gohan frowned at the nickname but decided he was much too tired to argue with his roommate tonight. "Yes, Cash, I'm studying. That's what most college students do during finals week," he said as he pushed the football away and tried to wipe some of the mess off his book.  
  
"But dude, you just missed the most awesome midnight pick up game!" Cash cried as he dropped down on the bed that definitely was not his. Gohan frowned deeper. Great, now he'd have to sleep under a muddy blanket, if he ever actually got to bed.  
  
"I'm sure it was great, Cash, but I'm really not in the mood for football anyway," Gohan said, giving up on cleaning the mess on his book and started working again in spite of the splotches.  
  
"Not in the mood for football? What are you? Some kind of loser? Dude!" Cash said, standing again and moving around to the front of Gohan's desk.  
  
Gohan was not even going to dignify that with an answer. "Look, Cash, I'm kinda busy so can you keep it down?"  
  
Cash frowned down on him then reached for the book. He looked at it in confusion and then turned it upside down to get a better look at it, all while Gohan gritted his teeth trying to keep his temper in check. "Give that back," he told the other boy.  
  
Cash scratched his head still frowning. "What is it?"  
  
"Calculus," Gohan answered as he stood and snatched the book.  
  
"Dude, you do know that you only need College Algebra, right? Why are you taking that crap?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
Cash's mouth literally hung open. "G-man, that's something a dork would say. You're not a dork are you?"  
  
Gohan growled and looked up at him. "Cash, will you just leave me the he-"  
  
"Hey Cash!" cried the blonde boy, who stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Cash asked turning his attention to the door.  
  
"There's a total babe-a-thon over at the sorority house. Sleep over, man! Come on!" the boy said.  
  
Cash turned back to the tortured man at the desk. "G-man, come on. You can't turn down a sorority house full of drunk, half-naked babes!"  
  
"I'm busy, Cash, but you go have fun." 'And stay gone all night,' he added silently.  
  
"You're not serious are you?! What are you? Gay?" Cash exclaimed.  
  
"No," Gohan answered trying to block the other boy out.  
  
"I dunno man. You may be, because I haven't seen you with a chick since you got here. You should check into that to be sure you aren't," Cash informed him.  
  
"Cash, man, forget about him. The babes, dude! We're going to miss all the babes!" the boy at the door said.  
  
Cash frowned at Gohan one last time then shrugged. "Well, whoever she is she must have been a nice piece." With those parting words, Cash headed out the door.  
  
Gohan glared daggers at the boy's back. Cash may not know it, but he hit a nerve with his last comment. Knowing he definitely wasn't going to get any work done now, Gohan closed the book and rubbed his eyes. After stretching a bit, he reached for his desk drawer and pulled it open. Moving aside a few pieces of paper, he pulled out a small, wallet size senior picture. She'd sworn she hated the pictures. He thought she looked gorgeous in them. Then, again, he always thought she looked gorgeous.  
  
Standing, picture in hand, he made his way over to his bed. After tossing the mud-soiled blanket on the floor, he laid down on his stomach at the head of his bed. He gazed over the picture for a brief moment before sighing and crossing his arms so he could rest his chin on them. He gazed out the only window in the room, his eyes being drawn to one softly twinkling star in the sky.  
  
The star continued to flash, and he couldn't help wondering what she was doing at that moment. He did that a lot over the past four months. Several times he thought about calling her up and seeing what she was doing, but he always talked himself out of it.  
  
"She doesn't want you. Get over it," he murmured. He'd been telling himself that for four months now, yet his heart still refused to believe it. Deep down, he'd always known Videl was the only one for him. No girl he'd ever met before or since meeting her even compared.  
  
Even to this day, he could picture them married with a kid or two. Maybe they could even have a little house near his parents. Sighing, he placed the picture on the pillow in front of him and folded his arms under his chin again. His eyes roamed over her smiling face, the joy in her soft blue eyes. He hadn't seen that joy the day he told her of his plans to leave.  
  
It was silly but he had hoped she'd ask him to stay, or maybe want to come with him. Any such hopes were dashed by the nonchalant way she had taken the news. It was like she didn't even care he was leaving. If she had given one little sign she wanted him to stay, he would have. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about it. She hadn't though, and on that day he realized his feelings for her were simply much deeper than any she felt. The revelation had broken his heart.  
  
As his eyes moved from the picture, back to the star, he groaned at how sappy he sounded even to himself. He'd never hear the end of it if someone like Cash ever heard him.  
  
A knock and the opening of his door made Gohan turn his head.  
  
"Hey Gohan, phone for you down in the rec hall," the green eyed boy said as he poked his head in the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Gohan asked as he sat up and pushed the picture under his pillow.  
  
"It's some kid. Your baby brother, I guess," the other student shrugged before he left.  
  
"Goten?" Gohan frowned, wondering what his brother could possibly be calling for as he got up and pulled on a T- shirt. With one last forlorn look out the window he headed for the recreation hall.  
  
~ It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you  
  
~  
  
Videl frowned out her window. She wished that stupid star would stop twinkling. For some reason it kept drawing her attention from the College Algebra book in front of her. As she stared at the blinking star, her mind began to wonder to the memories of a person she was trying her hardest to forget. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe it really was time for her to move on. Not once had he called her in all the time of their separation. Maybe it really was time she let him go.  
  
"But what if I don't want to?" she whispered softly. The thought of losing him forever...the possibility that this constant ache in her chest might be permanent...it was just something she wasn't ready to deal with yet. She sighed heavily around the lump in her throat. She really wished she could get herself under control. This whole mess was turning her into such a girl.  
  
She thought she might be gaining some semblance of control, when her bed moved slightly and a pair of arms encircled her from behind. It took all her might to hold her tears at bay as Lisa rested her chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I hate seeing you this unhappy, kid," Lisa said softly. "You know with finals ending tomorrow and all, everyone's heading home for the holidays. Why don't you go too? It'll make you fell better to be with family. Huh? What do you say?"  
  
Videl shook her head as she watched the star. "No, I think I'll stay here."  
  
Lisa bit her lip as she looked at her friend's profile from the corner of her eye. "Is it Gohan?" she ventured. When the girl's blue eyes closed and she swallowed as if collecting herself, Lisa knew she'd hit a nerve. "Maybe he'll be there too, and you can see him," she offered.  
  
Videl opened her eyes then. "And say what? I'm no fool, Lisa. I see the writing on the wall as well as you do. It's time I moved on but I - I just," she sighed there, refusing to end the sentence that would end in her own tears.  
  
"Well," Lisa started thoughtfully. "Why not go home to see your Dad? I know as much as he calls he'd be happy to see that you're safe and sound with his own eyes."  
  
Videl frowned. It was true her dad was driving her nuts with his phone calls. Maybe if she went home he'd see she was fine and he had no need to worry. True, there was the chance she could run into Gohan, but for all she knew he might not even come home for the holidays. He was most likely having the time of his life being out from under his mother's wing for the first time. The risk of running into him might not even exist.  
  
Nodding, she turned and looked into the other girl's soft hazel eyes. "I'll think about it. Really, I will."  
  
Lisa smiled, taking the girl's maybe as a yes. "Great! You'll feel worlds better afterward," she chirped then released her friend and reached behind her. Smiling, she handed the four envelopes to Videl. "I got your mail for ya."  
  
"Thanks," Videl said, turning her body to face her friend as she took the letters. She passed the first two without much thought but stopped on the third as the gold Capsule Corp. logo caught her eye. She sat the other three down and began working the letter open.  
  
"What's that?" Lisa wanted to know.  
  
"Something from Bulma," Videl answered as she broke the seal.  
  
Lisa raised a brow. "Bulma who?"  
  
"Bulma Briefs. A friend," Videl said as she pulled out what appeared to be an invitation.  
  
Both Lisa's brows shot up at that. "As in Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation?!"  
  
"Yeah," Videl murmured as she read.  
  
Lisa shook her head at the brunette's lack of enthusiasm. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all why wouldn't the daughter of the world champ be friends with the richest woman in the world? No big deal," she finished sarcastically.  
  
Videl glanced at the girl in amusement over her invite then went back to reading. "Looks like Bulma's throwing a party Christmas Eve and she wants me to come."  
  
Lisa smiled. "See?! You have to go home now. I mean what are the chances you'd get this right after the conversation we just had? I think you have your sign, girl. Time to go home."  
  
Videl nodded as she slipped the card back into its envelope. Lisa was right. It was time she went home.  
  
~ Now I'm sittin' here  
  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
  
And the days we used to share  
  
It's drivin' me crazy  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
  
I don't wanna let you know  
  
That it's killin' me  
  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
  
Come back......to me  
  
Can you......hear me (Callin')  
  
Hear me......callin' (For you)  
  
For you......'Cuz it's  
  
~  
  
He was so close he could almost see the smoke coming from the little house he'd grown up in. He hadn't planned to come home for the holidays, but the call from his baby brother last week had changed everything.  
  
When he'd reached the phone that night, he'd been greeted with a cheerful little voice he hadn't realized how much he'd missed until that moment.  
  
"Hiya, Gohan!" Goten practically chirped.  
  
"Hey, Goten," Gohan smiled as he leaned against the wall next to the phone booth. "How's it going, kiddio?"  
  
"It's great!" Goten exclaimed then proceeded to tell Gohan about the "really great" lizard he and their father found behind the house the day before. Gohan chuckled through he story, just enjoying the sound of his kid brother's voice. Man, how he missed that kid.  
  
"Well that's great, Goten," Gohan said at the end of the tale. "Now, I'm sure Mom didn't let you call long distance just to tell me about the a lizard, so what's up?"  
  
"Oh well, Mom wanted to talk to you, but she didn't want to wait until you got to the phone, so she told me to wait for ya," Goten explained.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said. When silence fell at the other end of the line, he frowned. "Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
"I'm on the line now," Gohan said as a prompt for him to go get their mother.  
  
"I know that, Gohan. How else would I be talkin' to ya?" Goten said before falling silent again.  
  
Gohan briefly wondered what shiny object had caught his brother's attention. "Goten, what are you playing with?"  
  
"A dime," came the distracted answer.  
  
"Figures," Gohan murmured as he rolled his eyes. "Goten, why don't you go get Mom for me?"  
  
Goten smiled. "'Kay! MOM!!" he cried, causing his brother to move the phone from his ear briefly.  
  
When he brought the phone to his ear again, he was met with the sound of shuffling and his mother's voice reprimanding his brother for yelling in the house. After instructing the little tike to go play with his father, ChiChi placed the phone to her ear. "Hello, sweetheart," she spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hi, Mom. How's it going?"  
  
"Everything's fine. How are classes?"  
  
"Good. Last final is tomorrow," he said on a shrug.  
  
"Perfect!" ChiChi said happily. "Because Bulma's throwing a Christmas Eve party and she wants you there."  
  
"I think I'll pass," Gohan told her. "I need to stay and get ready for next semester. I told you that."  
  
"But I all ready told her you were coming," ChiChi said. "I'm sorry, Gohan, You'll just have to take a break and come home."  
  
"But Mom-"  
  
"No buts, young man. I'll see you next week. Love you and talk to you then." With that final word, she hung up the phone.  
  
Gohan shook his head at the memory. Here he was nineteen, living away from home, and his mom still dictated every move he made. "You're so pathetic," he murmured as he landed on the front porch.  
  
Before he even reached for the knob, the door flew open and something pint- size attached itself to his waist.  
  
"Gohan! I've been waiting for you all day!" Goten cried excitedly.  
  
Gohan mussed the boy's hair. "How's it going, kiddio?"  
  
Before Goten could answer, Gohan was rushed by their mother, who threw her arms around his neck. "Gohan, you're home!"  
  
Gohan chuckled as he hugged her. "Well, I would be, if you two would let me in the house."  
  
ChiChi pulled back and smiled at her eldest child. "We're just happy to see you is all."  
  
"I know, Mom. I've missed you guys too."  
  
ChiChi smiled at him then pried her youngest child from around his waist. Taking his hand, she tugged him into the house. Gohan didn't even have time to look around the homey, Christmas influenced surroundings, before he was greeted again.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku smiled, stepping up to wrap his son in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Dad," Gohan said, hugging him back.  
  
"Good to have you home, son," Goku said sincerely.  
  
"Good to be home, Dad," Gohan answered his father. As the two men smiled at one another, ChiChi stepped forward.  
  
"You must be hungry. Come in the kitchen and I'll fix you something," she said.  
  
"Actually Mom, I'm more tired than anything. I think I'll go lay down for a while before the party."  
  
"What was I thinking? Of course you must be tired. Go on and lay down," she said to his all ready retreating back.  
  
"But Mom," Goten whined, "I want Gohan to see our Christmas tree."  
  
"He can see it later, 'Ten," ChiChi informed him. "Besides, he'll want to be at his best when he sees Videl again tonight." Gohan paused just inside the door of his old bedroom. "Come on, you two," ChiChi continued. "I'll fix you lunch."  
  
"All right!" Goku and Goten chimed in.  
  
As the three headed to the kitchen, Gohan released a silent curse. If Videl really was home for the holidays, this would definitely be a night to remember.  
  
~ It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you  
  
~  
  
"Well, that's good, Videl. That's really good," Hercule said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Videl said, running nervous fingers through her hair. Their limousine was quickly approaching CC headquarters, and for the life of her, she couldn't focus on a word her father was saying.  
  
"Uh," Hercule said at a loss for what to say next. He'd asked all the questions a parent should ask their college student home on break. When she didn't attempt to aid in the conversation, he closed his mouth.  
  
The rest of their ride was in silence. When the car came to a stop, he climbed out, and walked around to her side to wait for her. When she didn't open her door after a few minutes, Hercule pulled it open for her.  
  
"Uh, Videl?" he questioned, poking his head in the door.  
  
"Yes?" she said, looking straight ahead.  
  
"You coming?" he said, extremely confused by her behavior.  
  
"Yes," she said. She didn't move.  
  
Hercule frowned. Maybe she was sick or something. "Are you okay?"  
  
She closed her eyes then turned to him. "Yes, I'm fine," she said as a frown settled on her face. "I can't exactly get out with you blocking my way."  
  
"Oh, sorry," he muttered as he moved back to let her step out.  
  
Once outside the car, Videl adjusted her skirt, took a deep breath, then started for the door, ready to face her past. Hercule scratched his head at her odd behavior then shrugged and followed her.  
  
As always, Capsule Corp. was decked out for the holidays. The first thing that captured Videl's eye was the enormous tree settled in a well-lit corner of the beautiful living room. Unlike the professionally decorated feel given by the other adornments in the room, the tree had a homey feel to it. It was obvious the very family who enjoyed its light and warmth had tended to this particular holiday fixture.  
  
Smiling at the brightly shining tree, she turned her eyes to the party- goers. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the festive event. She didn't recognize everyone there but several faces did pull at her memory. She walked further into the room and crowd, feeling her father close on her heel. She stopped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning, she smiled into a pair of blue eyes she definitely remembered.  
  
"Videl, you came," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did. Couldn't miss one of your parties, after all," Videl answered.  
  
Bulma chuckled. "Who could?" She glanced over Videl's shoulder. "Hello, Hercule," she said.  
  
"Hi," Hercule said, looking around the room.  
  
"Food's over there," Bulma said, pointing across the room with a knowing smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Hercule said, heading for the table.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Men. Always thinking with their stomachs," she paused and smirked. "Well, most of the time."  
  
She chuckled when her comment brought a blush to the younger girl's cheeks. Wrapping an arm around the girl, she led her across the room.  
  
"Well, there you are," ChiChi said as they reached a small group of familiar faces. Videl put on a smile she didn't feel. He was the first person her eyes fell on as they reached the group. She knew he'd noticed her too, for the conversation he'd been having with Piccolo, at the back of the group suddenly stopped, and he looked down at his shoes.  
  
Turning back to ChiChi, she nodded. "Yeah, Dad had an interview so we're running a bit late."  
  
ChiChi shrugged. "Oh, well you're looking well. I see you're letting your hair grow out."  
  
Videl brought a hand to her hair and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda missed it, so I decided to grow it back."  
  
"Well, it looks nice. Isn't that right Gohan?" ChiChi said over her shoulder.  
  
Gohan looked up in surprise, though he shouldn't have been. His mother had been at this matchmaking scheme since the day she met Videl. "Yes, Mom, it does," he muttered, frowning when Videl looked away.  
  
"You know Gohan, it's been so long since you two have seen each other. Don't you think it would be nice if you asked Videl to dance?" ChiChi said innocently.  
  
Gohan frowned at her back. "I don't think Videl would want to, Mother, but thanks for the suggestion."  
  
"Nonsense," Bulma said. "Right Videl?"  
  
Videl frowned at Bulma. She expected this type of stuff from ChiChi but not Bulma. "Well, I-" she started.  
  
"See, she wants to dance," ChiChi said, moving toward her son and giving him a little push forward.  
  
Gohan hadn't been expecting the nudge and stumbled forward a bit. At the same moment, Bulma gave Videl a small push as well, causing the two to collide softly. Videl quickly looked away as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Gohan looked over her shoulder and glared at Bulma, who only smiled sweetly.  
  
"Go on, Gohan. You're wasting a perfectly good song," ChiChi said, pushing him again.  
  
Gohan glared over his shoulder at her before sighing as he turned to Videl. "I don't think we have much choice."  
  
"I suppose not," she said, still not looking at him.  
  
Placing his hand under her elbow, he led her to the floor.  
  
Watching the two, ChiChi and Bulma smiled. "I think we got 'em Chi."  
  
ChiChi nodded triumphantly. "Of course we did. My plans always work. Now," she said looking around, "Where is my husband?"  
  
Bulma chuckled and gestured toward the buffet table. "Do you even need to ask?"  
  
ChiChi glanced at the table and sighed.  
  
~ I...can't...breathe...no...more  
  
Since you went away I  
  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
  
Don't wanna hear you don't love me  
  
Baby do you understand me  
  
I can't do a thing without you  
  
~  
  
Once Gohan led Videl to the center of the floor, he turned to face her, only to find her eyes still averted. He was almost ashamed of how much it hurt him that she didn't even want to look him in the eyes.  
  
"If you really don't want to dance with me Videl, it's okay. I'll understand," he said softly.  
  
"No," she said, quickly looking up at him then blushed slightly. "I mean, I don't mind dancing with you. You know, for old times sake and all that crap."  
  
He nodded then held out his arms. She hesitated a moment before stepping into them, leaving just enough space between them. As he wrapped his arms around her, he respected that space. They swayed in each other's arms like two strangers. Not as the lovers they once were. As their silence became more and more uncomfortable, Videl decided to attempt conversation.  
  
"So, how's school?" she asked.  
  
"It's school," he shrugged. "How about you?"  
  
"Same," she said. She tempted a smile as she looked up at him. "School always was the easiest thing in our lives."  
  
He smiled too. "It was just everything else that was difficult."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I suppose now that school's all I have, life's kinda dull."  
  
"All you have?" he questioned. Surely in four months she had gotten a boyfriend or something.  
  
She nodded again. "Yeah, I mean I have Lisa, she's my roommate, but other than that, it's just me and the books."  
  
"Same here," Gohan said still a bit amazed. "Unfortunately though, I don't have the good roommate. Just the books."  
  
Just the books? No girlfriend? "Oh," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, subconsciously pulling her closer.  
  
"Well, I guess we're in the same boat." She moved closer to him as the song continued.  
  
"Yeah," he said as her scent invaded his senses.  
  
She looked up and smiled at him. "Is that all you can say?"  
  
As he shook his head, something in his eyes caused her smile to fall slightly. When his eyes fell to her lips briefly, she knew what that something was. The desire in his eyes when they returned to hers almost made her gasp. As her lips went dry, she flicked her tongue out to moisten them, causing his eyes to follow the motion. When he looked in her eyes again, there was no doubt in her mind; he was going to kiss her.  
  
Videl turned her face from his then stepped out of his arms. "I should go find my dad," she murmured.  
  
Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Not even glancing at him, she quickly hurried off the dance floor.  
  
He noticed she didn't head for the buffet table, but instead left the building. Gohan ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he looked toward the door with a new determination. Nothing mattered at that moment but getting outside.  
  
~  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
~  
  
Once outside Videl tried to gather her thoughts, as well as her breath. He had been so close to kissing her, and she'd wanted it so badly. But she couldn't- she couldn't let them get close, and then have her heart ripped out again when he left her. Burying her fingers in her hair, she wanted to do nothing more than scream at the heavens for making her fall for the one man she'd never have.  
  
The urge to scream intensified when she heard her name called from the door. Turning, she found him standing on the front steps, looking almost as tired as she felt.  
  
"Don't go. Please," he said breathlessly as he moved toward her. "Look, I-" he took a deep breath before starting again. "I just miss you, okay. All I ever do is think about you and I-" he paused as if trying to control himself. "I need you, Videl. That's the simple fact. Please don't go. I couldn't take it if you left me again."  
  
She blinked as her eyes began to water. This was the last thing she had been expecting. "Gohan, I-"  
  
Stepping closer, he took her hands in his. "Look Videl, I know that you may not feel the same way about me, but I think if you'd just give me a chance I could make you happy."  
  
"Gohan-" she started again.  
  
"Okay, you may not feel anything for me now, but Videl I just know we'd be happy together if you'd only give us a chance," he said growing desperate now.  
  
"But Gohan-"  
  
"Okay, how about this," he said trying to talk her out of the rejection he felt coming. "Give me one month. One month is all I ask and I promise you'll see that we belong together-"  
  
Pulling one of her hands from his, she placed it on his lips. "Gohan be quiet! I don't want a month."  
  
The expression on his face could only be described as crestfallen. Seeing his heart breaking in his facial features she quickly amended her comment. "I want so much more than a month with you, Gohan. I've always hoped for a lifetime," she said blushing softly as she looked up at him.  
  
Confusion, followed by relief, clearly registered on his face before disbelief took over. "Really?"  
  
She nodded before resting a hand on his cheek. "Yes. I've missed you, too."  
  
His first real smile in months took over his features as he pulled her into his arms. As he lips gently claimed hers, he felt secure that everything would be all right now that she was in his arms again. This time to stay.  
  
~ I miss you...  
  
* * *  
  
I hope you all enjoyed my little ficcy. Merry Christmas!!! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
